


Like Burning

by Mordu



Series: Me & The Devil [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Human Thresh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Established Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: She was the gasoline to his flame. Without her, he was nothing.





	Like Burning

**Author's Note:**

> WIP! Posted for a friend. :P

Thresh's clawed hands tapped against Claudia's wide hips, palms laying flat against her skin. One hand edged up her back, the other moving to cup her chin, their lips meeting in a kiss. Her thin arms coiled around his neck, back arching as she pressed herself closer, relishing the feeling of his firm body pressing back. Icy eyes peeked out from behind dark lashes, watching him.

Pulling away, she swept a hand across his jaw, "So gentle." The witch mused, her voice barely above a whisper. A warm smile crossed her red lips and she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

" _Purposefully careful_. I am not aware of my own strength, in this form." This would only be his second time using it on her, third time altogether.

As much as she wanted to let him ravage her, he was indeed very powerful, and she was very much mortal. That didn't mean that they couldn't have their fun, it just meant that she had to be the one in control. "Next time." She said with a tiny smirk. His next breath was silenced by her lips once more, her nimble hands working the buttons of his jacket one by one. He would comply, sliding the garment off of his shoulders, trying desperately not to break the kiss as he did.

Only one person was able to break his calm demeanor, and it was her. He was _nervous_ , not wanting to disappoint her, not wanting to make a wrong move. This body was foreign to him, even though he very clearly remembered having it long ago, it still felt _alien_ to him. Flesh had such different features than his ghastly form; He could feel his blood pulsing and his heart racing... And by the gods, did she make him _throb_ in all the right places.

Teasing was not something he was accustomed to, either-- Thresh was used to getting what he wanted _when_ he wanted it. Though instant gratification wasn't a necessary for him, she made the minutes into hours, hours into days... Each careful kiss she placed on his neck made his mind race, his blood jump forward in hurried jolts. Each minute with her was precious and _delightful_.

The bra she wore was removed, tossed off to the side without care. She fetched his wrist, bringing his hand up to her breast, unafraid of the claws that threatened to pierce her skin. His digits carefully curled inwards and she grinned, arching her back into his touch. "Mm, careful..." She warned, feeling as his grip lessened. "Don't be afraid."

Even with her calming words, he still felt fearful. For once, he had the pleasure of _intimacy_. When he looked at her skin, he did not wish for it to be painted with blood, nor riddled with scars and burns... _How strange._

Claudia hovered above him briefly, taking in the sight of him once more. If she were to be considered any sort of artist, this was her craft. Each tiny stimulant that was given to him warranted a reaction. A moan was the most noticeable, but she could see so much _more_ in him. A buck of the hips, his back arching, lips parting in a silent plea... Each was involuntary, and most would go unnoticed to him, but she would document every tiny detail, memorize it, and recite it. Again and again, she would draw the breath from his lungs and pull him across the brink, and he adored every minute of it.

"Do you know what I love about my job?" Her voice brought him back into lucidity, dark eyes fluttering open to gaze upon her. "...It's that you can't lie to me." Careful fingers kneaded the clothed bulge between his legs, working it rougher now that she had his full attention. "The human body is very _honest_ in what it wants. Surely, you know what I'm talking about." Her fingers drew back, unbuttoning the top and pulling down the zipper carefully. With one more simple tug his cock was freed, only to be grasped by her eager hand once in the open.

Her cold fingers on his skin drew a keen gasp from his lips, she gave it a slow stroke. "See? Look at you... _Honest_ , like an open book." Without removing her hand, she moved herself so that her lips were mere inches from the head of his cock, her hand still stroking it idly. "Your prisoners are the same way, are they not? Begging and screaming for the sweet release of death..."

"I assure you, it's _much_ different." He chuckled, shifting slightly beneath her. He brought an arm up to rest under his head, watching her movements. 

Claudia shook her head in response, still moving her hand along his shaft in slow, teasing motions. "Mm, I don't think so. I mean, I've never _tortured_ someone before, but begging is _begging_. Fear and delight have very similar reactions..." She thumbed over the head of his cock, causing his hips to buck slightly.

He was getting _impatient_ , and it showed. 

She was most definitely doing this on purpose. _This_ was her idea of torture. She knew Thresh had never been subjected to this sort of thing before. All of these feelings were new to him; Sure, he'd felt some sexual desire back when he was alive, but those memories were far too distant for him to recall. For him, this was new-- And he _hated_ waiting.

He narrowed his eyes only a bit, staring down at her as she stared back, an amused smirk plastered on her perfect face. Oh, how he _loathed_ her right now. The desire to snatch up a handful of her hair and stuff her mouth with his cock was just too tempting.

He was fucking shaking. _Trembling_. His hand searched for something to grasp, balling the sheets into his fist.

And that little smirk on her face only grew more devious. 

She was going to drive him _mad_ one of these days.

"You're precious." She teased.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to _act_ , he wanted to be _angry_. He wanted to _scream_.

Just as his passion began to boil over, he felt her lips slide over his cock, warmth spreading through his loins.

" _Claudia_..." His once tense muscles relaxed, his head tilting back. Without thinking he moved his free hand to her head, lacing his clawed fingers with her dark hair.

The heat of her mouth retreated, causing him to glance down at her. Their gaze met for a moment, and she smiled.

The desperation in his eyes was enough to drive her wild. Most people desired her, but not like _this_. Thresh was a powerful and passionate entity, one that could destroy her in the blink of an eye... but instead he was here, in _her_ bed, singing _her_ praises. Thresh could have had her any way he pleased-- tortured her, raped her, robbed her of her precious soul-- and yet, he'd chosen this? He'd taken a human form for her, surrendered his control to _her--_ two things he'd never dreamt of doing for a mere human, let alone anything else. 

He wanted her, in her all. He wanted to experience every sensation that she could grant him. 

Why did he want this, of all things? All he remembered wanting was to revel in the torment of others-- It was what he existed for. His form was all sharp edges, nothing soft, nothing sweet. And yet, it was as if she'd pried apart the cage and dared to reach within. 

Perhaps that was why he was so drawn to her-- Who else would have _dared_? What other creature would so boldly venture into his land, but her? 

 

 


End file.
